Moon Like
by reraibussu
Summary: Kau seperti rembulan yang bersinar dikegelapan hati ku, Kau seperti rembulan yang menyinari kehidupan kotor ku, Kau seperti rembulan yang menguatkan ku, Kau adalah rembulan dihati ku...Kagami Taiga…


.

.

.

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Author – Maji D'tenshi_**

.

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah-hitam tampak murung didalam kelasnya. Kelas khusus untuk bangsawan tingkat atas yang sebenarnya isinya hanya sekumpulan bocah yang sepertinya hanya mengemban kewajiban dari keluarganya.

Kagami Taiga namanya, masih 13 tahun dan dia sudah sebosan ini dengan rutinitasnya. Bisa kau bayangkan beberapa tahun kedepan dia jadi apa? Mungkin dia akan gantung diri karena setres! Err~ lupakan.

"Kagamicchi~ kau baik?" Kagami agak kaget kala mendengar suara ceria milik model sejuta talenta yang duduk sebelah kirinya, untung saja gurunya tidak dengar jika dengar bisa tamat mereka mendapat pukulan rotan.

Kagami menyobek satu lembar kertas miliknya sebelum jemarinya dengan lincah bersenjatakan bulu angsa dan tinta hitam mulai mewarnai kertas kosong tersebut.

"Uh?" tanya Kise Ryouta yang sebelumnya memanggilnya dengan nada binggung kala sebuah kertas disodorkan padanya.

Kagami tak bicara, dia malas, jadi langsung diletakkannya kertas itu pada meja milik Kise sebelum gurunya didepan kelas sadar jika mereka sibuk sendiri tadi.

'Aku baik Kise, kau tak perlu khawatir.' Begitulah isi tulisan milik Kagami Taiga yang diberikan pada Kise.

'Tapi kau ko tadi melamun?' balas Kise masih dikertas yang sama sebelum akhirnya diserahkan pada Kagami.

'Aku hanya bosan.'

'Nanti sepulang sekolah mau ikut aku?'

'Kemana?'

'Lihat saja nanti.' Kening Kagami berkerut kala membaca sebaris kalimat yang ditulis Kise. Kagami menoleh kesamping kirinya dan Kagami hanya mendengus lelah kala melihat Kise yang sok memperhatikan papan tulis.

Mungkin Kagami memang perlu menunggu hingga denting lonceng pulang berbunyi untuk tau akan kemana mereka nanti.

.

.

"Ki-kise?" panggil Kagami ragu-ragu.

"Ya, Kagamicchi. Ada apa?" tanya Kise dengan nada tenang, terlalu tenang malah, yang mampu membuat amarah Kagami hampir meledak jika saja dia tidak tau diri.

"Kau gila ya!" cela Kagami dengan suara rendah dan berbahaya, namun yang didapat hanya suara tawa Kise yang terasa memekakkan telinga.

"Oh, ayolah Kagamicchi~ kau tidak takut kan-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan nada main-main yang makin membuat Kagami ingin menonjok wajah rupawannya.

"Kau tau kan ini dimana! Ini Teiko! Kota perbatasan yang berbatasan langsung dengan The Wall Of Freedom! Kota terluar yang berbatasan langsung dengan wilayah Vampire!" jabar Kagami dengan wajah agak pucat.

Kise tertawa renyah sebelum bibir plumnya berujar,"Jadi? Kagamicchi takut dengan Vampire?" Kagami tak menjawab, pemuda dengan alis belah itu memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan membiarkan angin sore memainkan anak rambutnya. Gang sempit tempat Kagami menyeret Kise dengan paksa itu tampak cukup mencekam terutama kala cakrawala sudah ditaburi dengan warna orange dan koaran burung yang hendak kembali kesarangnya.

"Ayolah Kagamicchi~ kita akan bersenang-senang! Kau bilang kau bosan kan-ssu." Kise menyeringai sementara Kagami mendengus. "Tapi…kau tak pernah bilang jika akan kemari! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri bodoh!" maki Kagami pada Kise.

"Oh, ayolah~ lagi pula aku memang tak bilang kan dari awal," sahut Kise ringan.

"Justru itu masalahnya Kise!" sentak Kagami sembari mengacak surainya dengan gemas.

"Oh, sudahlah Kagamicchi~ ayo bersenang-senang, tiap malam disini diadakan festival seperti perayaan-ssu." Kise menarik Kagami keluar dari gang dan berlarian disepanjang jalanan kota Teiko.

"Lepas Kise! Lepas!" bentak Kagami pada Kise sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tak nyaman.

"Jangan jadi penakut Kagamicchi~ ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa seperti kita biasanya bepergian bersama-ssu," ujar Kise dengan tawa sembari tetap menyeret Kagami sambil berlari.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau pulang saja!" sambar Kagami dengan mata yang sudah menitikan air mata.

Kise berhenti sebelum memeluk Kagami, "Maaf-ssu, tapi Kagamicchi bilang kalau bosan. Disini banyak hal menakjubkan Kagamicchi, aku sering kesini jika bosan." Kagami masih menangis bahkan dia sekarang memeluk erat tubuh Kise, tak perduli jika mereka jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. "A-aku…aku mau pulang…hiks…"pinta Kagami dengan disellingi senggukkan.

"Ok, ok kita pulang, tapi makan Ramen dulu ya, aku lapar-ssu," Kagami tak menyahut dan tak menolak kala Kise menuntunnya dengan lebih lembut kearah sebuah kedai.

"Eh? Boleh juga…" ujar sebuah suara dengan seringai seram yang tercetak jelas dibibirnya kala melihat dua orang bocah berjalan agak tergesa menjauh dari keramaian.

.

.

Kagami Taiga terbangun dari tidurnya dengan paksa saat sebuah ketukan mesra terdengar ditelinganya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya agak parau sembari mengucek mata.

Tak ada sahutan, dari luar.

Kagami mendengus sebelum kembali merebahkan badannya keranjang.

Tok…tok…

"Tch!" decihan sebal keluar dari bibirnya sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

Dibukanya pintu kayu berbahan cendana tersebut.

"Uh? Tidak ada orang?" gumam Kagami saat melihat sekitarnya yang kosong.

Kagami menelan ludah pahit, dengan segera ditutup dan dikuncinya pintu kamarnya sebelum dia dengan tergopoh berlari keatas ranjangnya, kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Dalam hati Kagami berdoa semoga itu hanya ilusi semata.

.

.

"Leluhur Vampire dulunya adalah manusia. Diceritakan bahwa pada suatu waktu terdapat sepasang suami-istri yang saling mencintai hingga sang suami meninggal, sang istri yang tak dapat menerima kenyataan itu pun membuat perjanjian dengan iblis agar suami dapat dihidupkan. Setiap perbuatan pasti memiliki konsekuensi, dia mendapatkan kembali suaminya namun dia harus membayarnya dengan dirinya dan seluruh keturunannya. Itulah mengapa Vampire membutuhkan darah. Hingga saat ini kita hanya tau satu-satunya cara untuk membunuhnya adalah dengan menusuk jantung mereka dengan kayu dari pohon ek namun tak semua dari manusia dapat melakukannya, karena itulah disini kami dari Devisi…"

Kagami memutar bola matanya bosan kala mendengar celotehan dari Imayoshi Souichi.

"Paling-paling juga mau minta dana lagi,"cibir Kagami dengan nada lelah.

Pertemuan para bangsawan dan anggota pemerintahan memang takkan jauh-jauh dari pembahasan masalah penggalangan dana dan jaminan keamanan.

Kagami muak, muak dengan semua Vampire, manusia, dan bangsawan.

Yang Kagami ingin hanya kebebasan. Padang rumput luas dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan membelai tubuhnya, aroma tanah basah dan rerumputan hijau yang menyegarkan mata. Ah, pasti sangat indah jika Vampire dan manusia dapat hidup berdampingan.

Namun itu hanya mitos, sepanjang yang Kagami tau para Vampire tak pernah bisa diajak bekerja sama karena mereka licik, penuh intrik dan mengedepankan nafsu.

Kagami bahkan sering mendengar desas desus jika para Vampire banyak yang sudah menculik manusia untuk dikembang biakkan sebegai bahan makanan. Terdengar sangat menyeramkan bukan!

"…Penelitian terbaru kami, para Vampire telah mengembangkan ras baru antara mereka dengan serigala buas yang dapat membuat mereka memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Yang disebut WereVam, hasil pencampuran gen antara Vampire dan Werewolf yang telah punah jutaan tahun lalu…"

Kagami bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Pembicaraan disini sudah pasti akal-akalan para memerintah untuk minta sumbangan dana," gerutunya sambil berjalan.

"Kagamicchi~"

"Ah, yo Kise," balas Kagami kala dicegat oleh Kise.

"Lama tak berjumpa, kau kemana saja?" tanya Kagami pada Kise. Kise tak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum ramah dengan rokok terselip dibibirnya.

Kagami akui penampilan Kise dari dulu memang tak pernah mengecewakan, saat ini pun begitu Kagami bahkan berfikir jika dia terlihat begitu sederhana kala bersebelahan dengan Kise.

"Aku hanya mengungsi-ssu, Kagamicchi tau sendiri kan jika keluarga ku dibunuh semua," Kagami diam sambil memandang Kise penuh selidik.

Sekarang Kagami berumur 16 tahun, dan 2 tahun lalu keluarga Kise dibantai habis-habisan dimalam bulan purnama. Banyak yang menuduh jika itu ulah Vampire walau beberapa diantaranya berkata jika itu ulah saingan bisnis kelurga Kise. Kise yang saat itu menginap di rumah Kagami adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil selamat, dan sejak hari pemakaman itulah Kise seolah menghilang dari peradaban.

Kagami tersenyum walau dia tau Kise mungkin bukanlah Kise Ryouta yang seperti dulu lagi.

"Mau bercerita mengenai kehidupan mu saat dipengungsian?" tawar Kagami.

"Maaf-ssu tapi aku ada acara lain,"Kedipan nakal dari Kise membuat Kagami menganggukkan kepala paham sebelum akhirnya dia pamit keluar ruangan.

Kise yang melihat Kagami pergi keluar memutuskan untuk berbalik dan bergabung bersama para hadirin lain.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh berbalut jubah kebiruan tampak mneyelinap dalam kegelapan malam, penjaga yang wara-wiri membuatnya begitu waspada untuk bergerak.

Dengan lincah dia masuk kesemak-semak sebelum akhirnya tangan berlapis sarung tangan itu bergerak untuk mengetuk dinding dibelakangnya.

Merasa ketukannya sudah berada ditempat yang tepat sosok itu segera mendorong salah satu bata didinding tersebut hingga terbukalah sebuah lubang yang menghubungkan dengan sebuah terowongan. Sosok itu segera masuk kedalam terowongan tersebut sebelum akhirnya lubang itu kembali tertutup seperti semula begitu juga dengan bata yang tadi terdorong. Seolah tak dinding itu tak pernah terjamah sebelumnya.

.

.

Bunyi kemeriyahan dimalam itu terdengar begitu merdu, tetabuhan dari gendang dan suara tawa terdengar bak simfoni yang indah, beberapa pasang kekasih berjalan-jalan dengan tertawa sembari menikmati sajian ditempat itu. Teiko, kota terluar yang menjadi perbatasan antara wilayah manusia dengan Vampire. Teiko tempat dimana The Wall Of Freedom dibangun untuk keamanan umat manusia. Teiko surga bagi penikmat dunia malam dengan gaya yang sederhana.

Warna merah mencolok mata terlihat saat sosok yang memakai jubuh kebiruan itu membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan pada dunia wajah polos bermata merah menyala dengan alis belah, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna peach.

Kakinya menapak mantap pada jalanan dibawahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu.

"Selamat datang," ujar seorang pria dengan tanda kecantikan dibawah matanya ramah.

Kagami tersenyum sebelum melangkah mendekat kearah pria itu. Himuro Tatsuya namanya, pegawai tempat makan ramen yang cukup banyak dikunjungi pembeli.

"Aku pesan yang biasa," kata Kagami sembari menunagkan air kedalam gelas bambunya.

Terima kasih pada Kise, jika dia dulu tak memperlihatkan sisi Teiko padanya mungkin Kagami masih akan jadi pemuda kolot yang berfikir jika Teiko itu tempat seram, toh kenyataannya tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kagami sampai hari ini.

Kagami bahkan tak pernah melihat adanya spesies yang sering dikatakan sebagai Vampire disudut manapun di Teiko.

Uap yang mengepul dari mangkuk ramen miliknya benar-benar menggungah selera makannya.

"Selamat, kau dapat potongan setengah harga," ujar sang pemilik warung ramen dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

Kagami tersenyum sebelum berujar terima kasih.

Pria tinggi dengan rambut ungu itu mengacak surai merah-hitam Kagami sebelum akhirnya pergi kembali kedapur.

"Jadi? Apa ada hal seru untuk kau ceritakan Taiga?" tanya Himuro padanya.

Kagami memamang tak pernah mengatakan mengenai marganya pada siapapun karena itu rahasia, hingga wajar saja jika dia disini dipanggil dengan nama belakangnya. Lagi pula, Kise yang memperkenalkannya dengan nama kecilnya, selain itu semua orang di Teiko memanggil dengan nama kecil bukan nama marga.

"Tidak ada," ujar Kagami setelah dia menelan ramennya.

"Tidak seru sekali, padahal kau masih muda tapi kau tak pernah cerita apapun mengenai kehidupan mu disini." Kagami mendengus sebelum kembali memakan ramennya dalam diam.

Memang mereka akan mengerti apa jika Kagami setiap hari setres dengan aturan kebangsawanan dan tetek bengek lainnya yang bikin bengek seperti masalah Vampire dan Werewolf itu? Rasanya mereka hanya akan menertawakan Kagami saja, jadi biarkan Kagami disini makan dengan tenang dan kenyang, ok!

"Sudahlah Tatsuya, dia hanya bocah cilik yang bahkan masih perlu bantuan orang tuanya untuk kencing saat tengah malam." Hinaan dan tertawaan penuh kepuasan membuat Kagami dengan segera menoleh dan melemparkan sumpitnya pada makluk cunguk dengan surai silver tersebut.

"Tutup mulut mu, Sougo! Lihat diri mu sendiri! Kau bahkan tak dapat mandi jika tidak ibu mu yang memandikan," hardik Kagami pada Haizaki.

Haizaki menggeram begitu juga dengan Kagami, keduanya sudah siap untuk saling serang jika tak ada yang mendobrak masuk kedai ramen tersebut.

"Atsushi, satu porsi jumbo, pedas, gak pakai lama!" teriak lantang pria tersebut sebelum mengambil tempat disebelah Kagami.

Kagami baru pertama melihatnya dan kelihatannya seisi tempat makan itu juga sama, mengingat jika Haizaki tadi memandangi pria berambut biru itu dengan wajah ling-lung tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Terpesona oleh ketampanan ku?" suara rendah itu membuat Kagami tersadar dari lamunannya. Kagami mendelik pada pria berambut dongker yang menatapnya jenaka sebelum tangan kemerahannya mengambil sumpit baru diwadah dan mulai memakan ramennya dengan bringas.

Pria itu terkekeh sebelum mulai meminum birnya dalam diam. Suara dentingan es batu dan gelas kaca terdengar mengudara.

"Ini pesanan mu Mine-chin," ujar sang pemilik warung makan sembari menyodorkan daging panggang dalam jumlah banyak pada pelanggannya.

"Uh? Kau jualan daging Atsushi? Aku kok baru tau?" tanya Kagami dengan polos sembari menatap koki didepannya.

"Soalnya yang pesanan jarang," jabar sang pemilik dengan mata sayu itu sebelum kembali keposnya, didapur.

"Aomine Daiki, panggil saja aku Daiki nak," terang pria disebelahnya.

"Nak? Siapa yang kau maksud nak huh! Aku bukan anak mu!" sambar Kagami dengan intonasi tinggi sebelum akhirnya dia memakan ramennya kembali dengan bringas yang mengundang decak tawa dari pria disebelahnya.

Bermenit-menit berlalu dan Kagami merasa itu bak bertahun-tahun, ramennya entah mengapa tidak habis-habis dan pria disampingnya ini terlihat begitu santai berbincang dengan orang disebelahnya yang membuat Kagami seolah cuma figuran yang numpang tenar dengan pasang tampang sekilas. Sekarang Kagami jadi mengerti perasaan artis figuran diteater-teater yang sering dilihatnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ramen mu hampir dingin tuh." Pria itu menunjuk mangkuk ramen Kagami yang tinggal setengah dan mendingin isinya. Kagami tak manjawab dia hanya diam sebelum akhirnya megeluarkan koin emas dan meletakkannya dimeja kemudian pergi keluar kedai tersebut.

"Huh? Dia kenapa sih?"

"Biasalah Daiki, dia masih dalam masa puber," terang Himuro pada Aomine sembari menghisap rokoknya.

Aomine mengendikkan bahu tak perduli sebelum mulai melahap pesanannya.

.

.

Kagami melangkah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada tanah dibawahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal dan kedua tangannya bersendekap didada. Kagami juga tak tau mengapa dia jadi sesensitif ini hanya karena diabaikan, mungkin karena seumur hidup Kagami tak pernah berperan menjadi figuran.

"Hei coba lihat, sepertinya dia orang kaya~" Kagami terkejut kala dihadang oleh beberapa orang dengan tampang sangar didepannya.

"Ka-kalian mau apa? Aku tak punya uang!" bentak Kagami pada beberapa pria didepannya.

"Begitu? Tapi kau akan menjadi aset jika kami sandra atau…"

"A-atau apa?" tanya Kagami dengan suara bergetar dan kaki melangkah mundur.

"Kami akan menjual mu pada para Vampire, mereka pasti akan membayar mahal untuk pemuda berwajah menarik seperti mu." iris Kagami melebar.

God! Kagami lupa jika Teiko adalah sarang penyamun.

Kagami berbalik dan kakinya dipacu dengan kekuatan penuh, berlarian disepanjang lorong-lorong sempit, sementara para pengejarnya masih mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Bruk

"Ah-" pekik Kagami kala dia menabrak sesuatu hingga terpaksa terduduk ditanah dengan paksa.

"Yo, bocah!" sapa seorang pria yang cukup familiar dimata Kagami.

"A-Daiki?" tanya Kagami memastikan. Pria itu tak menyahut dia hanya memberi gesture Kagami untuk bangun dari duduk-dudukannya sendiri.

Kagami mendengus saat sudah berdiri, masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa si remang ini tak mengulurkan tangan untuk sekedar membantunya bangun.

"Ho~ ada pahlawan kesiangan rupannya," ujar seorang diantara pengejar Kagami yang sepertinya ketua mereka.

"Kau bisa bertarung bocah?" tanya Aomine pada Kagami.

"Aku bukan bocah!" bentak Kagami "Dan ya mungkin…" lanjut Kagami dengan lebih pelan.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara baku hantam yang cukup memekakkan telinga di gang sempit tersebut

.

.

Kagami menggerang dengan alis bertaut dan wajah tak nyaman sebelum akhirnya dia membuka matanya.

Cahaya dari lilin diatasnya membuatnya dapat melihat walau tak terlalu jelas.

"Hey, kau sudah sadar jagoan?" tanya suara berat dari arah kirinya.

Kagami menyeryit sebelum mencoba bangun sembari menahan tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu semua.

"Hati-hati nak." Kagami mendecih kala harus dibantu tangan gelap hanya untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Menurut mu?" kilat jenaka terlihat dimata biru tua itu namun Kagami tak tertawa, tidak lucu, tentu saja.

"Rumah mu?... Er ~ mungkin.." jawab Kagami tak yakin.

"Yeah, ini rumah ku. Maaf jika jelek." Kagami tak menyahut, lebih fokus pada kepalanya yang berdenyut dan terasa berputar.

"Tidurlah," suruh Aomine sembari mengelus surai Kagami dengan lembut. Kagami bahkan tak yakin itu tangan Aomine mengingat bertapa lembutnya dia dalam mengelus rambutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di gang itu?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama untuk mu, bagaimana kau bisa dikejar oleh mereka." Kagami mendengus saat tau pertanyaannya malah ditumpangi Aomine dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku dipalak! Sekarang katakan bagaimana kau bisa disa-agh!" Kagami menggerang sebelum memegangi kepalanya, Aomine dengan sigap segera menidurkannya kembali ke ranjang.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, lagi pula kau sendiri yang lari berputar-putar." Aomine terkekeh sementara Kagami memilih mendegus walau tak membantah.

"Tidurlah."perkataan Aomine bak sihir bagi Kagami, buktinya tak lama kemudian dia merasa kantuk datang menyerangnya hingga dia mengatupkan matanya, menuju alam mimpi.

"Barang bagus bukan?"sosok berjubah putih bertanya dengan tenang, tubuhnya menyender pada pintu kayu diruangan itu.

"Berapa yang kau minta?" tanya Aomine sembari mengelusi pipi Kagami yang terasa begitu halus.

"Tidak banyak, hanya seharga semua nyawa yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan keluarga ku. Basmi mereka tanpa sisa, jangan biarkan ada satu tetes darah pun dari generasi mereka yang hidup. Musnahkan, seperti mereka memusnahkan keluarga ku," sosok itu menjawab pelan dengan nada penuh amarah.

Aomine tertawa sebelum menoleh pada sosok itu "Sudah kuduga, kau akan menjawab seperti itu, Kise Ryouta."

.

.

Suara burung-burung saling bersahutan diluar, mentari tampak sudah naik cukup tinggi, namun pemuda bersurai gradasi itu masih asik bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Brak

"Tai-chan! Bangun!" sosok memakai dress panjang berkerah tinggi berwarna merah maroon itu berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"Tai-chan~ bangun~" teriaknya lagi sembari menendang tubuh pemuda itu.

Bruk

"Gyaaaaahhhhh~" teriak Kagami yang kaget.

"A-apa? Apa? Ada tsunami? Gempa bumi?" tanya Kagami panik.

"Tidak kok hehe~ Cuma sekarang sudah siang cepat mandi! Nanti kau telat sekolah!" bentak sang Ibu sebelum Kagami memutuskan untuk menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi.

'Ah? Bukannya aku harusnya ada ditempat Aomine? Kok tiba-tiba aku bisa sudah ada dirumah sih?' tanya Kagami dalam hati.

.

.

Sepanjang pertemuan keluarga pemuda itu tak sekalipun dapat fokus, pikirannya jauh menerawang mengenai mengapa dia harus memiliki darah bangsawan dengan kehidupan serba diatur seperti ini.

Didepanya seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih dengan matah hitam sewarna jelaga terlihat, rambutnya berombak dengan warna kecoklatan, bibirnya merah penuh dan menggoda. Dia cantik dan Kagami akui memang benar, namun tak terlintas sedikitpun diotaknya jika gadis itulah yang akan dia pinang dikemudian hari.

Kagami Taiga namanya dan tahun ini dia baru 16 tahun, namun sudah dipusingkan dengan perkenalan dengan calon istrinya dimasa depan. Kagami kalut, takut, dan pingin jalan-jalan keluar saja –andai bisa.

Diusianya yang ke-17 nanti mereka akan melangsungkan pertunangan dan saat usia Kagami 18 tahun mereka akan menikah, diusia 19 tahun Kagami haruslah sudah memiliki buah hati dan saat dia genap 20 tahun Kagami Taiga akan menjadi kepala keluarga baru.

Please, Kagami migren mendadak. Hidup jadi bangsawan itu singkat sekali jika kalian mau tau.

Gedias didepannya tersenyum cantik padanya, sementara Kagami memilih untuk menunduk seolah-oleh memperhatikan daging panggang dipiringnya.

Ayah dan Ibunya sudah bicara ngalor ngidul dengan pemilik rumah sementara Kagami? Memilihmenghindari tatapan mata sang calon istri.

Klak

Semua mata menatapnya binggung saat Kagami tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi setelah memundurkan kursinya.

"Aku mau ke toilet," pamit Kagami sebelum meninggalkan ruang penjamuan.

Kagami dapat mendengar suara tawa dua orang bapak-bapak yang bekata jika dia gugup. Kagami makin setres.

.

.

Setelah cucui muka ditoilet Kagami memilih menelusuri rumah calon istrinya saja dari pada kembali ketempat penjamuan tersebut, dasi kupu-kupunya sudah dilepas, begitu juga dengan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah dia berantakkan kembali.

Cahaya rembulan dan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan membuat kakinya melangkah untuk ke taman belakang. Sekedar ingin melihat pemandangan alam yang menenangkan jika ada.

Hamparan rumput diduduki olehnya sebelum Kagami memejamkan mata, mencoba merilexkan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang terobang-ambing tak tentu arah.

"Ah!" Kagami memekik sebelum membuka paksa matanya kala merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipipinya.

"Wo-wo tenag bocah, ini hanya bir dan es batu," ujar suara disamping kanannya.

Kagami mendongak dan mendapati Aomine Daiki tersenyum padanya sembari mengulurkan segelas bir dingin.

"Kau…bagaimana bisa disini?" tanya Kagami to the point pada Aomine.

"Aku kerja disini," jawab Aomine santai sembari mendudukkan diri disamping Kagami.

Satu gelas bir diulurkan pada Kagami yang langsung disahut olehnya sebelum ditegak habis isinya hingga tak bersisa.

"Hahahahaha…apa kau sefrustasi itu nak?" tanya Aomine sembari menegak birnya perlahan.

"Yeah, banyak hal sinting yang terjadi dan aku tak ingin cerita." Aomine tak bertanya lagi, dia biarkan keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

"Aku selalu ingin hidup bebas," ujar Kagami setelah sekian menit diantara mereka hanya diisi oleh suara serangga.

"Manusia selamanya takkan bisa hidup bebeas nak, manusia punya terlalu banyak aturan." Aomine terkekeh sementara Kagami membenarkan dalam hati.

"Ah, aku lupa! Aku bukan anak mu! jangan sok akrab memanggil ku nak!" teriak Kagami setelah sadar, Aomine tertawa agak terpingkal yang membuat wajah Kagami tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"La-lagi pula ka-kau terlihat masih 20'an itu berarti kau harusnya tidak memanggil ku nak!" sentak Kagami. Aomine mengendikkan bahu acuh sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau ikut?" tanya Aomine.

"Kemana?" tanya balik Kagami sembari menaikkan alisnya.

"Jalan-jalan, dari pada suntuk." Kagami berfikir sejenak, Aomine bukan orang jahat buktinya kemarin dia menolongnya dan hari ini dia diberi segelas bir dingin. Kagami mengangguk sebelum mengulurkan tangan minta dibantu berdiri.

"Tsk, manja," cela Aomine yang dibalas tendangan oleh Kagami setelah dia berdiri.

.

.

Kagami tak tau akan dibawa kemana dan tak berniat sedikitpun untuk bertanya, jalanan yang mereka lewati terasa begitu sepi tanpa penenrangan. Kagami diangkut menggunakan kereta yang ditarik oleh kuda.

Aomine Daiki adalah nama pria yang menjadi kusirnya sekarang, Kagami taksir usianya masih 20 tahunan. Tampan, berotot dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter. Kagami berharap saat dewasa nanti bisa sekeren Aomine, walau dia takkan pernah mau mengakui hal itu pada pria tersebut.

"Uh? Sudah sampai?" tanya Kagami kala mereka berhenti disebuah jalan memanjang diatas sungai.

"Yap," jawab Aomine sembari turun dari kudanya.

"Woah~ keren," seru Kagami saat menginjakkan kakinya ditanah.

Hamparan lahan pertanian terlihat dipandangan Kagami.

"Hoi, sebelah sini!" seru Aomine sembari melambaikan tangan.

Kagami berlari kearah Aomine dan Kagami dapat melihat jika mereka ternyata tengah berdiri diatas sebuah bendungan besar, yang menjadi pemisah antara air sungai/danau dengan areal persawahan. Kagami bahkan dapat melihat hamparan bintang yang bersinar diatas langit dengan begitu jelas.

Aomine terkikik geli melihat bagaimana terpesonanya Kagami sebelum dia berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa bebatuan.

Shut

Pluk pluk pluk

"Uh? Iris Kagami melebar saat melihat air didepannya seolah bergerak.

"Mau coba?" tanya Aomine sembari menawari beberapa batu untuk dilempar pada Kagami.

Dengan semangat Kagami menganggukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya mulai mencoba melemparkan batu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hah?" teriak Kagami tak percaya saat melihat jika jarak lemparannya begitu pendek.

"Pffft-"

"Jangan tertawa!" bentak Kagami pada Aomine dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, ampun~" ujar Aomine sebelum dia merebahkan diri dan mulai terlelap, meninggalkan Kagami dan kesibukannya melempar bebatuan.

.

"Huwaaaaahhhhh!' teriak Kagami entah pada siapa.

"Cara mu yang salah," tutur Aomine lembut sembari berdiri dibelakang Kagami.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau disi-" protesan Kagami terhenti saat tubuhnya seolah berada dalam pelukan Aomine.

"Kau harus melebarkan kaki mu, merendahkan badan mu dan menaikkan pundak mu," ujar Aomine tepat disamping telinga Kagami yang membuat si empunya merasa merinding.

"Sekarang coba lemparkan," ujar Aomine.

Kagami mencoba yang terbaik dan ternyata dia berhasil.

"Whoah, aku bisa, Aomine!" serunya bahagia.

Aomine tak menjawab dia hanya diam sembari menjauhkan diri dari Kagami, melirik sesosok pria berjubah putih terlihat mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

Kagami bersyukur karena dipesta kemarin tak ada yang tau jika dia pergi diam-diam bersama Aomine, meski dia agak curiga juga sih bagaimana bisa tidak ketahuan namun siapa perduli.

Kagami sudah kembali pada rutinitas sekolahnya, belajar, belajar dan pesta bangsawan. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

"Kau baik Kagamicchi?" tanya Kise yang sudah kembali bersekolah kembali.

"Yeah, aku baik," sahut Kagami tak enak hati.

Ya, Kise Ryouta sekarang adalah kepala keluraga Kise semenjak keluarganya dibantai habis entah oleh oknum yang mana, diusia 16 tahun dan beban dipundak Kise sudah begitu menyusahkan, membuat Kagami segan untuk cerita mengenai bertapa mengerikannya keheidupannnya sekarang.

"Kagamicchi pernah dengar cerita tidak-ssu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang penyihir dikota Teiko?" alis Kagami mengkerut sebelum bibirnya berujar dengan tidak yakin "Err~ yang Wei Liu bukan?"

"Iya, itu! Katanya dialah yang sudah melakukan penelitian untuk menghidupkan Werewolf, tapi karena tidak bisa jadi dia melakukan mutasi gen hingga akhirnya terciptalah penggabungan Werewolf dengan Vampire yang disebut WereVam-ssu!"

"Ho~" sahut Kagami datar.

"Ya, ampun-ssu ini berguna untuk ujian Kagamicchi~" rengek Kise setengah ngambek.

"Aku mau tidur, nanti kalau masuk kasih tau ya," ujar Kagami sebelum memposisikan diri untuk tidur.

"Ya, ampun…Kagamicchi~" raung Kise.

.

.

"Bulan purnama ya?" tanya Aomine pada sosok berjubah putih didepannya yang tengah menggenggam sebilah pedang berwarna keemasan.

"Setelah ini selesai, kau bisa ambil bayaran mu,"ujar sosok itu dengan nada dingin.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan perjanjiannya," balas Aomine sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Tak apa, jika dengan mu…aku yakin Kagamicchi pasti bahagia," sahut Kise sebelum akhirnya dia melompat kebawah.

"Yeah, terserah mu," jawab Aomine sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Aomine menjetikkan jarinya dan keluarlah ribuan serigala dari lingkaran yang bersinar dibawah kakinya.

"Segera selesaikan ini anak-anak dan bawa Ibu kalian pulang," ujar Aomine sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Pagi itu menjadi pagi paling buruk sepanjang sejarah, lebih dari 5 keluarga tewas seolah disapu bersih oleh malaikat kematian serta tragedi menghilangnya pewaris utama keluarga Kagami.

"Jadi, bocah itu sudah diambil?" tanya raksaksa berambut ungu pada pria yang membaca koran didepannya.

"Begitulah, apa lagi dengan penawaran dari Ryouta, dia jadi semakin bersemangat. Daiki sudah mengincar Taiga semenjak dia pertama datang kemari kan," ujar Himuro dengan tersenyum seolah yang dikatakan tadi adalah hal yang biasa.

"Terserah…tapi pendapatan ku berkurang dong, kan dia kalau beli selalu bayar pakai uang koin," tutur Murasakibara dengan menggerutu, yang dijawab dengan tertawaan ringan oleh Himuro.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kau seperti rembulan_

 _Yang bersinar dikegelapan hati ku_

 _Kau seperti rembulan_

 _Yang menyinari kehidupan kotor ku_

 _Kau seperti rembulan_

 _Yang menguatkan ku_

 _Kau adalah rembulan dihati ku_

 _Kagami Taiga…_

* * *

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.


End file.
